A Busty Great Time with a White Haired Guy
by Batdude365
Summary: When Lori and Leni are too busy studying to tend to Lincoln’s “needs”, he’ll have to make due with his new babysitter... (Cover art by Garabatoz, co-written by Harry65)


(On a Saturday afternoon, Lori and Leni are at the library, looking through various school textbooks.)

Leni: (frustrated) "Geez, why do we have to spend the weekend remembering everything in these stupid books?"

Lori: "Because, Leni, we have to study for a huge test on Monday. It's gonna be 15% of our final grade."

Leni: "Dang it! I wish we didn't have it at all."

Lori: "Hey, school is school, sis. And I'm mad that the others blew us off just to go to Lynn's soccer game."

Leni: "Would rather be there than here right now." (gasps) "And what about Linky?!"

(Other people shush Leni.)

Leni: (whispers) "Oops… Sorry…"

Lori: "It's fine, Leni. Mom hired a babysitter to watch Lincoln while the rest of us are out."

Leni: "He might be sad that we won't be having fun with him today…"

Lori: "He's just gonna have to wait until Monday after school for that. Now, we need to get crackin', sis."

Leni: "Okay, Lori. I hope Linky will be okay."

(At the Loud House, Lincoln is on the couch with a bored expression on his face.)

Lincoln: "God, I hate being alone. Really wish Lori or Leni were here for me to bang..."

(As Lincoln is sitting on the couch bored, a knock on the door is heard.)

Lincoln: "Now who the hell can that be?"

(Lincoln gets up from the couch and approaches the door. He opens the door to reveal a tall, hourglass-figured, short-haired brunette in a short yellow dress, black jacket, white sunglasses on her head, and black boots.)

Woman: "Excuse me. Is this the Loud residence?"

Lincoln: "Um, yes... Who are you?"

Woman: "I'm your babysitter for the day, sweetie. In the streets, I go by 'Thicc QT', but my real name's Belle."

Lincoln: (uneasy) "Okay. My name's Lincoln."

Belle: "Oh, what a nice name for a cute boy like you…" (pinches Lincoln's cheek)

Lincoln: "Aw, thanks. Come on in, Belle."

(Belle enters the house, as Lincoln closes the door.)

Lincoln: "So, how'd my mom come across you?"

Belle: "Well, we met while we were getting a coffee and I told her that I could babysit for her."

(Lincoln and Belle sit on the couch, as the latter turns the TV on.)

Belle: "So, tell me a little about yourself, Linc..."

Lincoln: "Well, I'm the only male in the family besides my dad, I'm an avid fan of comic books, and I love to play video games."

Belle: "Oh, what kind of comics and games?"

Lincoln: "I love Ace Savvy and mostly Nintendo games."

Belle: "Oh, I loved playing me some Super Nintendo back in my college days."

Lincoln: "That's so cool." (fans himself) "Whew. It's hot in here."

Belle: "Yeah, I need to take this jacket off."

(Belle removes her jacket as she tosses it aside.)

Belle: (sighs) "Better."

(Lincoln blushes, as he sees the size of Belle's breasts from her dress cleavage, albeit from the side.)

Lincoln: (sweating) "Whoa…"

Belle: "I should take these boots off too. My feet are killing me..."

(Belle pulls her boots off to reveal her bare feet, with her toenails painted yellow.)

Belle: "Ah, so much better." (to Lincoln) "Can you rub my feet please?"

Lincoln: (shakily) "S-S-Sure…"

(Belle lies down on the couch with her feet out, as Lincoln starts to touch them.)

Lincoln: "Okay, like this?"

Belle: "Yeah, like that. Go lower."

(Lincoln rubs Belle's toes and in between them.)

Belle: "Now you got it…"

(Lincoln continues to rub Belle's feet. All the while, he's actually getting aroused.)

Belle: "That's it for now. Thank you, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "No problem."

(Belle sits back up and notices the video game system next to the TV.)

Belle: "So… What kind of games do you got here?"

Lincoln: "I love Nintendo games, Belle."

Belle: "What do you say we play something co-op?"

Lincoln: "Sure."

(Belle glances at Lincoln, whose continuous sweating got pit stains on his shirt.)

Belle: "Wait… Is something wrong, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Um, n-no. I'm good, Belle. It's just really hot in here."

Belle: "I-Is it something about me? Just tell me. You can be honest with me."

Lincoln: "No, no. It's not you."

Belle: (stands up) "I'm gonna change the thermostat."

(Belle walks towards the thermostat and changes it to 43 degrees.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "Why am I acting weird? I would normally do her, but what am I gonna do?"

Belle: "That's more like it." (to Lincoln) "Now, what's your problem?"

Lincoln: "Uh… I gotta go." (runs up to his room)

Belle: (confused) "What's going on with that boy? We got to know each other more." (sniffs herself) "But, I need to freshen up first."

(In his room, Lincoln is texting to Lori and Leni.)

Lincoln: (texting) "Guys, I'm having problems with my babysitter."

Leni: (texting) "What's wrong?"

Lincoln: (texting) "She's really hot, and I'm feeling really nervous around her."

Lori: (texting) "But you don't feel nervous around us."

Lincoln: (texting) "Yeah, but she's a lot older than you two."

Lori: (texting) "Wow. I never thought of that. Just tell her the truth and maybe she'll understand."

Leni: (texting) "Honesty is the best policy…"

Lincoln: (texting) "But she'll think I'm some kind of creepy pervert."

Lori: (texting) "I wish we could help you out, but we're too busy studying for our test."

Lincoln: (texting) "Oh, alright. But will we still be able to 'do it' after your tests?"

Leni: (texting) "Of course. After all, me and Lori will need a stress reliever that day."

Lori: (texting) "We gotta go, little bro. Good luck with the babysitter."

Lincoln: (texting) "Bye, girls."

(Lincoln sets his phone to the side and sighs.)

Lincoln: "I think I'll just come clean with Belle…"

(Lincoln comes out of his room and hears someone singing in the bathroom.)

Lincoln: "Huh?"

(Lincoln walks towards the end of the hall to the bathroom.)

Lincoln: (knocks on door) "Belle, are you in there?"

Belle: "Um, yes! I'm in the shower!"

Lincoln: "Were you singing in there?"

Belle: "Yeah, I kinda was."

Lincoln: "You sound really good."

Belle: "Oh, you're too much, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "Yeah. There's something I need to tell you, Belle."

Belle: "What is it?"

Lincoln: "Well, the reason that I acted so weird around you is… That I… sorta think you're really pretty."

Belle: (flattered) "Aw… Really? Thank you."

Lincoln: "No problem." (blushes) "And there's something else too…"

Belle: "What?"

Lincoln: "Well, I'm also… in love with two of my sisters…"

Belle: (confused) "What?"

Lincoln: "I'm serious, Belle. I'm in love with my two oldest sisters: Leni and Lori."

Belle: "Really?"

Lincoln: "Yes, Belle. And when I saw you, you were smokin' hot."

Belle: (blushes) "And what kind of love do you mean?"

Lincoln: "Making love, seeing each other naked, flirting at each other with pet names..."

Belle: "Wow…"

Lincoln: "And since they're not here, I was wondering if I could do that stuff with you… Since you're older than my sisters..."

Belle: (in her mind) "Shit. He actually has a thing for older girls, including his sisters." (to Lincoln) "Go downstairs in fifteen minutes. I want to have a chat with you after I'm done in the shower."

Lincoln: "OK…"

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

(Lincoln sits down on the couch in the living room, with Belle standing in front of him, only wearing a towel.)

Lincoln: "Oh, there you are."

Belle: "Okay, Lincoln. I just want you to know… That I'm embarrassed to do this…"

Lincoln: "Do what?"

(Belle slowly undoes her towel and lets it fall to the floor, unveiling her bare naked body to Lincoln.)

Lincoln: (star gazed) "Whoa…"

(What Lincoln gazes at is pure beauty, with Belle's perky tits, juicy ass, and nice curves on her body.)

Lincoln: "You're so beautiful…"

Belle: "Aw, thank you, Lincoln…"

Lincoln: (nervous) "Can I… Touch you?"

Belle: "Um, okay, I guess…"

(Lincoln goes over to Belle and touches both of her breasts.)

Lincoln: "Holy shit."

Belle: "They're big, aren't they?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, and they're huge too… Bigger than either my sisters."

Belle: "How do they feel?"

(Lincoln then feels around Belle's buttcheeks.)

Lincoln: "Damn, you're thick!"

Belle: "That's what they call me 'Thicc QT', darling."

Lincoln: "It's like feeling a ton of marshmallows!"

Belle: "I'm glad you like my assets."

(Lincoln gets behind Belle and pulls her body close, groping on it.)

Lincoln: "This is amazing! How come you're not a stripper? Cause people would wanna lap dance with you!"

Belle: (blushes) "How does a little boy like you know what strippers do?"

Lincoln: "I may have had a talk with my sisters.."

(Belle looks to the side to find a lamp. Getting an idea, she takes the lamp and moves the coffee table to the side.)

Belle: "Let's see how you like these assets even more…"

(Belle pole dances around the lamp, showing off her nude assets at Lincoln.)

Belle: "Like what you see?"

Lincoln: "Hell yeah, I do."

(Down at Lincoln's pants, his nethers get wet, meaning he slightly ejuculated. Belle gets down on the floor on her knees and starts fingering her pussy and asshole with each hand.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah…"

(Lincoln gets hard.)

Belle: "Come get a taste, Linky…"

Lincoln: "No way… I will!"

(Lincoln excitedly goes to Belle's pussy, getting a chance to lick it and eat her out.)

Belle: "Taste me anywhere you like…"

(Lincoln begins to lick all around Belle's pussy, while she moans.)

Lincoln: "You taste so sweet down here…"

Belle: "Give my asshole some love too…"

(Lincoln licks Belle's asshole and smacks her buttcheeks around.)

Lincoln: "Hm, your asshole taste so good…"

Belle: "Lick anywhere you want, sweetie…"

(Lincoln continues to lick Belle's pussy, who's biting her lip and squealing. She cums a little from her pussy and asshole.)

Belle: "Your tongue was amazing, Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "And your whole body's amazing too…"

(Belle giggles as she takes a gaze at Lincoln's pants. More specifically, the wet spot at the center of his pants.)

Belle: "Oh, you got a wet spot on your pants, sweetie."

Lincoln: (looks down) "Oh…" (covers crotch with hands) "Sorry."

Belle: (moves Lincoln's hands) "Alright, let's see it…"

(Belle gazes at the wet spot.)

Belle: "Hmm, can you take off your pants?"

Lincoln: "OK."

(Lincoln pulls down his pants and underwear, revealing his erect unit.)

Belle: (gasps) "Wow. You're so big!!"

Lincoln: "Now, touch it…"

(Belle grabs Lincoln's log and rubs it.)

Belle: "So stiff… So pointy…"

(Belle lifts Lincoln's penis up and sees his balls.)

Belle: "It's even bigger than the guys I slept with!"

(Belle licks Lincoln's testicles, and then suckles on them while stroking his cock.)

Lincoln: (moans) "Fuck yeah… You have a nice tongue..."

(Belle licks the sides of Lincoln's cock, then sucks on just the tip of it.)

Belle: (muffled) "Make me take the rest…"

(Lincoln pulls on Belle's hair, raising her head higher and pushing his cock deeper into her mouth.)

Lincoln: "One of the best blowjobs I've gotten in a while!"

(Belle continues to suck Lincoln's log, to his great content.)

Lincoln: "Ah! I'm close, Belle!"

Belle: "Do it, sweetie…"

(Lincoln shoots his cum into Belle's throat, as she gulps it all down. Lincoln pulls away, leaving a saliva trail connecting his libido to Belle's lips.)

Belle: "You taste so good…"

(Belle then touches Lincoln's body.)

Belle: "You got some fine assets too." (gropes Lincoln's butt)

Lincoln: (gropes Belle's boobs) "Up for a tittyfuck?"

Belle: "Sure! And just you wait how these huge titties will play out!"

(Lincoln sits on the couch and holds his cock up, as Belle kneels down in front of him and sandwiches his cock in between her breasts.)

Belle: "Get ready to fuck these juicy tits!"

(Lincoln moves his cock up and down while it's sliding in the middle of Belle's curvaceous breasts.)

Lincoln: "Yeah! I'm gonna coat these tits all over!"

Belle: "I hope you do! My tits are all yours!"

(Lincoln continues to titfuck Belle, much to both of their supreme joy. Lincoln pulls away from Belle.)

Lincoln: (stroking his cock fast) "Here it comes!"

(Lincoln shoots his cum at Belle, getting it all over face, shoulders, neck, and breasts.)

Belle: "That was great. Normally, I'll use the shower again, but I have a better idea… Come here, sweetie."

(Belle gets up and picks up Lincoln.)

Belle: "Lick me all around, my sweet."

(Lincoln licks around Belle to clean the cum off her, she turns around and squats her ass on Lincoln's cock, trapping it in between her ass cheeks.)

Belle: "Time for my special hot dog to get the ass he deserves."

(Belle gives Lincoln a pleasuable assjob as she slides her ass up and down on Lincoln's log.)

Belle: "You love my huge ass on your log?"

Lincoln:" Yes, ma'am!"

(Lincoln cums onto Belle's ass and back. He moves on to her breasts, as he sucks on her nipples.)

Belle: "You want my huge servings of milk?"

Lincoln: "I'm really thirsty for lots of fresh milk."

(Lincoln sucks on Belle's nipples, getting her to lactate milk.)

Lincoln: "Fresh milk."

(Lincoln begins to drink Belle's milk from her nipples, while she holds his head beside her bosom and strokes his cock.)

Belle: "Drink as much as you want, Linky. I've got plenty of milk to spare."

(After drinking for ten minutes, Lincoln swallows the milk and licks away the milk around his lips.)

Lincoln: "Your milk tastes so good…"

Belle: "Thanks, baby doll…"

Lincoln: "Now, it's time for the main event…"

(Catching on, Belle lies down on the couch, spreading her legs wide open and holding them up by her calves.)

Belle: "Ready when you are, honey…"

Lincoln: "I'm ready Freddie… Ready to bang that huge pussy!"

Belle: "Hang on. Let's do it on something else… Something that won't be too hard to clean off."

(Belle gets off the couch and heads towards the kitchen, then comes back with a chair.)

Belle: "Sit on the chair…"

Lincoln: "You want to switch things up?"

Belle: "I do…"

(Lincoln sits on the chair, and Belle squats down over his crotch; Lincoln's tip is scraping against Belle's opening.)

Belle: "Ah! It's so big! I dunno if I can take it..."

Lincoln: "Drop down on me…"

(Belle slowly goes down onto Lincoln's log, causing her to scream as she is sitting on Lincoln's balls.)

Belle: "Your whole dick's inside me…"

Lincoln: "Now, bounce on it…"

(Belle begins to thrust on Lincoln's log.)

Lincoln: "Oh my god…"

Belle: "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah, baby!"

(As Belle clamps onto Lincoln's shoulders, he grasps her butt.)

Belle: "Grab that fat ass!"

(Lincoln squeezes Belle's ass even harder and smacks it around.)

Belle: "Mmm… I'm gonna squirt on your dick…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, go for it!"

(Belle continues to pound Lincoln's log as she cums around his penis.)

Belle: (panting) "Let's keep going…"

(Belle switches positions as she is now fucking Lincoln missionary.)

Belle: "Yes! Go, Linky!!!"

(Lincoln slaps Belle's breasts around amidst his banging.)

Belle: "Yeah, slap my big, juicy tits!"

(Lincoln makes five last hard thrusts into Belle's pussy, then lets out everything in her.)

Belle: "Yeah!!!" (pulls Lincoln's head into her bosom as he cums)

(Lincoln pulls out of Belle, as she sucks his cock clean. Just then, some ringing is heard from Belle's jacket.)

Belle: "Let me get that."

(Belle digs through her jacket pockets until she finds her phone.)

Belle: "Ah, here it is." (answers the phone) "Hello?"

Rita: (on the phone) "Hi, Belle. It's me, Rita."

Belle: "Hi, Rita." (to Lincoln) "It's your mom."

Rita: "Have you had any trouble with Lincoln?"

Belle: "No, no. He's just a really great kid to babysit…" (rubs Lincoln's log)

Rita: (on the phone) "Alright. Lynn's team won their soccer game, and we're about to go pick up Lori and Leni from the library. We'll be back home soon."

Belle: "Okay, Rita. See ya later." (hangs up; to Lincoln) "We'd better freshen up before your family returns."

Lincoln: "Yeah, we do stink a little bit… Let's head into the shower." (half-lidded) "Cause I want to hear your singing up close…"

Belle: (blushes) "Oh, you…"

(Lincoln and Belle father their respective clothing and go into the bathroom.)

Belle: "Okay, Linc. Let's get into the shower."

(Belle turns the hot water on, as Belle and Lincoln stepped into the shower.)

Lincoln: "Would you mind if I wash you off, while you sing?"

Belle: "Yeah. That'd be great."

(Lincoln pours some soap on his hands as he begins to rubs Belle's tits while the latter is singing.)

Belle: (singing) "Look into my eyes, you will see, what you mean to me... Search your heart, search your soul... And when you find me there, you'll search no more…"

Lincoln: "Wow." (sniffs; tearing up) "Your voice is so beautiful…"

Belle: "Thanks, sweetie. I was in glee club back in college…"

Lincoln: "Please. Keep going."

(Lincoln is now cleaning off Belle's ass and her privates.)

Belle: (singing) "Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for, I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more… You know it's true… Everything I do… I do it for you…"

Lincoln: (crying) "It's so beautiful…"

Belle: "Can you do my hair, too?"

Lincoln: "Yes, ma'am!"

(Belle sits on her knees and undoes her hair, as Lincoln pours shampoo on her hair and rubs it in.)

Lincoln: "Your hair's longer than I thought… Why do you keep it so short?"

Belle: "Well, I like keeping my hair like this so it doesn't get tangled."

Lincoln: "Oh, okay. I want to hear your voice one more time… Please?"

Belle: "Sure. Don't see why not." (singing) "Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for… I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more… Yeah, I would fight for you… I lie for you, walk the wire for you… Yeah, I'd die for you… You know it's true, everything I do… Oh… I do it for you..."

Lincoln: "You've got to be a lounge singer. Why else would you have such an angelic voice?"

Belle: "Aw, thanks. Maybe I should be one. Now, it's my turn to wash you..."

(Belle pours some soap on her breasts and rubs them on Lincoln's back.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… That feels good with your hard nipples…"

Belle: "You like how they feel?"

Lincoln: "Turn around. I need you to do my front."

(Lincoln turns around, as Belle is using her tits to clean Lincoln's chest.)

Belle: "I love your chest hair."

Lincoln: "May not be much, but it's still something to show I'm a man."

Belle: "You're already a man to me. Now, I'm gonna clean your hair…"

(Belle squirts some shampoo on her breasts and smothers Lincoln's head with them.)

Belle: "Feelin' too heavy for you down there, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Nope… Not at all..."

Belle: (half-lidded) "Now to wash off that dick and those balls…"

(Belle gets down on her knees, pours soap on her hands, and fondles Lincoln's penis and testicles.)

Belle: "I always save the best for last…"

(Belle continues to rub Lincoln's penis and balls, as he moans.)

Belle: "Now, to rinse ourselves off…"

(Belle uses the shower head to rinse the soap off of her and Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Hey, can we kiss a little before we get out?"

Belle: "Yeah."

(Lincoln and Belle get close to each other, and lock their lips together.)

Belle: "You're a good kisser…"

Lincoln: "Thanks, and you got the body and voice of a goddess…"

Belle: (blushes) "You're too, too kind…"

Lincoln: "I am a ladies' man, after all…"

Belle: "Yeah, you are…"

(Belle and Lincoln get out of the shower, while they dry each other off.)

Belle: "I enjoyed every second of our time together…"

Lincoln: "I agree. I hope you can babysit me more in the future…" (smacks Belle's ass)

Belle: "Same here, sweetie."

Lincoln: "Let's get dressed."

Belle: "Let's."

(Lincoln and Belle exit the bathroom, fully clothed, and sit on the couch downstairs.)

Belle: "You guys have a Wii?"

Lincoln: "You bet! Which game you up for?"

Belle: "Wii Sports."

Lincoln: "Real classic game there. Let's do it."

(Lincoln and Belle are now playing tennis mode on Wii Sports.)

Lincoln: "You can't beat me!"

Belle: "We'll see about that!"

(Belle ends up winning the match, to her joy.)

Lincoln: "Good game, girl."

(The two hear Vanzilla pull up in the driveway; they go to the window to see Lincoln's family getting out.)

Lincoln: "Finally, they're back."

(The other Louds enter the house.)

Lincoln: "It's about time you guys showed up."

Lynn: "Yeah, I won the game!"

Rita: "Hey, sweetheart, I'm sorry that you had to be at home the whole time…"

Lincoln: "It was fine. Had lots of fun with Belle…"

Belle: "Yeah, we had lots of fun, Rita." (giggles)

Rita: "Thank you, Belle." (pulls out her purse and gives her some money) "Here. That should be enough for how great a job you did looking after Lincoln."

Belle: "Thanks so much. He was lots of fun."

(Lori's eyes narrowed in suspicion.)

Lori: "Hey, Mom, while you're chatting with Belle, Leni and I need to talk with Lincoln."

Rita: "Sure thing."

(Lori grabs Lincoln's arm, as she and Leni lead him into their room.)

Lincoln: "What's up?"

Lori: "Let us guess. You were fucking your babysitter?"

Lincoln: "How'd you know?!"

Lori: "I knew something was up… When you texted us…"

Lincoln: "But, Lori… She was so hot and sexy… Had some amazing assets… Not to mention, she is a great kisser and singer…"

Leni: (narrows eyes) "Oh, really?"

Lincoln: "It's like combining a porn star with a stripper! What did you expect?!"

Lori: "What exactly did you do with this Belle woman?"

Lincoln: "Well, I massaged her feet, she showed me her naked body and let me touch her, she fondled with my privates, we did it on a chair, and we cleaned each other in the shower."

Leni: "And she went through with all that?"

Lincoln: "Yes…" (rubs his arm) "And I sorta told her about our relationship…"

Lori: "You did WHAT?!"

Lincoln: "Hey, it's your fault! You told me to be honest!"

Lori: "I may have, but I didn't think you'd spill literally everything on her."

Leni: "Damn it, Linky. Now, she's probably gonna tell Mom all about us."

Lincoln: "Now, now. Let's just hear what Belle's saying…"

(Lori grabs Lincoln's arm as she, him, and Leni all hide against the wall near the stairs and peek at Belle and their mother.)

Rita: "What did you and Lincoln do?"

Belle: "We played a lot of fun games together."

Lori: (whispers) "That bitch!"

Lincoln: "Shh!"

Rita: "Oh, yeah? What kind of games?"

Belle: "We played video games, board games, hide and seek, the works…"

Rita: "Aw, sounds like Lincoln had a great time with you!"

Belle: "Yeah. I just can't wait to babysit him again."

Leni: "No!"

(Rita and Belle glance at the staircase to see nothing there. Upstairs, Lori putting her hand over a squirming Leni.)

Lori: (whispers) "Leni, shush!"

Lincoln: (whispers) "Don't blow our cover!"

Leni: (muffled) "Oh, so your so-called new girlfriend can hog you again?!"

Belle: "Anyway, I wanna say goodbye to Lincoln real quick, and I'll be on my way."

Rita: "Okay, Belle, and thank you again." (calls out) "Lincoln, can you come here?"

Lincoln: "Coming!"

(Lincoln walks downstairs to Rita and Belle.)

Leni: "That slut…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, Mom?"

Rita: "Belle wanted to say goodbye to you, hon."

Lincoln: "Oh, okay."

Belle: (kneels down beside Lincoln) "Can't wait to see you again, sweetheart." (ruffles Lincoln's hair)

Lincoln: (blushes) "Me too, Belle."

(Belle kisses Lincoln on the forehead, as she heads for the front door.)

Belle: "Goodbye, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "Goodbye, Belle."

(Belle leaves the house, as Lori and Leni walk downstairs to Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "What a great babysitter…"

Lori: "Pfft. Whatever…"

Leni: "Who needs her?"

Lincoln: "You two aren't jealous, aren't you?"

Lori: "No, we're not jealous! Why'd you think that?"

Lincoln: "For starters, you guys knew we were having "fun" with each other and you two got upset when I told her everything."

Leni: "Well, a little bit jealous she got to bang you today…"

Lincoln: "Hey, I had to do something to pass the time while you two were at the library… I'm sorry that I told Belle about our relationship."

Leni: "And we're sorry for being jealous about it."

(Leni sees Lori crossing her arms and looking to the left side, Leni elbows her.)

Lori: "Fine, I'm sorry too."

Lincoln: "Are we cool?"

Lori: (grumbles) "Fine, we're cool. And yes, we're still available after school on Monday."

Lincoln: "But what about today?"

Leni: "I'm too tired from studying."

Lori: "Me too."

Lincoln: "Please. Just a quickie."

Lori: "Fine. Only five minutes each."

(In Lincoln's room, Lincoln is pounding Leni doggstyle on the former's bed.)

Leni: "Mmm… I've needed this all day!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I knew you couldn't resist me!"

Lori: (checking her phone timer) "Time's almost up, Leni."

Leni: "Okay, Lori."

(Lincoln goes faster into Leni's womb, then cums into it.)

Leni: "Thanks, Linky…"

Lori: "My turn now!"

(Lori lies on Lincoln's bed in missionary style, as he fucks her pussy.)

Lori: "I missed you and your log!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, take it!"

(Lincoln sucks on Lori's right breast to drink her milk.)

Lincoln: "Hm, this milk's a little sour compared to a Belle's..."

Lori: "Hey!"

Leni: (timer on her phone) "Time's almost up."

(Lincoln thrusts into Lori faster, then cums into her womb.)

Lori: "I feel so warm inside with your seed, Linky…"

Lincoln: "There. Five minutes each. Now I'm tired."

(Lincoln then falls asleep on his bed.)

Leni: "Aw, poor little thing…"

(Lori and Leni give him a kiss and tuck him in.)

Lori and Leni: "Good night, Lincoln..."

(The two gather their clothes and get dressed, then leave the room.)

THE END


End file.
